


Descent into Darkness

by Gabby_Jay



Category: Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby_Jay/pseuds/Gabby_Jay
Summary: The Rainbow Palace left a deep wound in the savior of Planet Bomber, one that could cause more serious harm if not properly healed... and more fighting is certainly not going to help.This is an attempt to make the events of past games (particularly Bomberman 64) have a little more impact on the main character.





	1. Prelude

_Sirius crashed onto the metal floor just before a large, iridescent cube briefly tumbled a short distance, his armor heavily dented with some of the gold trimming partially scratched off; even the power of this iridescent cube was not enough to stop the assault of a furious White Bomber._

 

“ _I-i-impossible!” Sirius shouted in between heavy breaths, “I had restored my… my full power, yet--”_

 

“ _You forgot one important thing, Sirius,” the White Bomber interrupted, then approached the cube. “Altair couldn’t beat me with this thing even with some help. Maybe I should show you how it’s done...” To Sirius’s surprise, even horror, the iridescent cube floated in front of the victorious bomber and began glowing brightly._

 

The White Bomber hastily rose and darted his eyes around him after the bright glow fades; there was nothing around him but darkness, sand, water, and a small cluster of trees with leaves only at the top. “What the…” the bomber mumbled, now noticing the night sky, “I need to see Dr. Ein about this… thing; it’s been trying to tamper with my memory ever since I left Planet Bomber.” However, White Bomber caught a glimpse of two silhouettes dashing to the tree cluster as he stood up and decided to investigate, walking carefully in anticipation of an ambush. “I know you’re hiding,” the bomber quietly called out while approaching the trees, “Make it easy on yourselves and come out here.”

 

“Ah, crap. It’s him.” a voice whispered from the trees, “he’s actually found us.”

 

“Whaddya mean, ‘him?’ Darrin?” another voice whispered back as one figure revealed themselves, wearing a tattered, olive-colored outfit.

 

“I mean he’s the one that beat down that ‘Alter’ dude,” Darrin answered in a more traditional speaking tone, “there’s no way to avoid this.” The other figure reluctantly stepped away from the trees yet stayed distant from the others.

 

“Altair, actually,” the White Bomber corrected, “and yeah, I am… but what happened with you two? You guys look like you were in a fight of your own.”

 

“Not… exactly,” the second person hesitantly replied, then Darrin explained: “We were part of a bigger treasure-hunting team, mostly minding our own business while we all looked for shiny stuff to grab and sell – and have a little fun after a big payout. One time after we, uh… ‘celebrated’ a bit too much, everyone else had up and disappeared without a trace and we had to strike out on our own since then, but...” the White Bomber noticed Darrin fell silent.

 

“We ended up tryin’ to grab everything that wasn’t bolted down,” the other person admitted, “we… we turned into thieves; that’s why we had to hide, but I guess we’re gettin’ it now, aren’t we?”

 

“No,” White Bomber replied bluntly, “heroes are supposed to save or help lives, not end them...” the bomber momentarily closed his eyes before continuing, “even if it doesn’t look like it sometimes.”

  
  
“I don’t think you’ll just let us go either, right?” White Bomber almost laughed at this response unintentionally.

 

“You guys are actually smarter than all the real maniacs I dealt with over the years. Here, walk with me a bit and I’ll tell you what you need to do.” Eager to jump at the opportunity to restart their lives, the two disbanded treasure hunters hastily followed the White Bomber through the trees as he provided detailed navigation directions to Planet Bomber. The trio ended up exploring most of the area, but eventually reached a massive, flat segment of concrete extended out toward the surface of the water with various sizes of spacecraft parked along the edges. “Oh,, and one last thing,” the bomber told the pair, “make sure to mention that the White Bomber sent ya. I know it’s a little weird, but they’ll still know who that is and… what happened. Anyway, you’ll be on your own again until you reach Planet Bomber, so try to plan for that.”

  
  
“You’re not going with us, man?” Darrin wondered, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I… can’t.” White Bomber admitted and lowered his head slightly, “I have my own problem to fix.” The bomber entered his large, white rocket-styled ship and promptly left the area; he needed to find Ein before the anomaly does any serious damage, but it was still a long trip and the bomber was unusually drained. “ _Maybe I can try to recharge on the way there,_ ” he thought, then turned off the engine to prevent overheating and adjusted his position in the seat to fall asleep -- but while the bomber slept, the ship drifted into a more dangerous problem…

 

The black hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Faded walls, surrounded by heavily rusted metal bars, and a floor with multiple cracks… this was certainly not a familiar area. “ _This doesn’t look like any memory I know,_ ” he realized, “ _but where exactly am I?_ ” The bomber approached the rusted door and pulled on it, but all the rust only allowed the bomber to rattle the bars, so he pulled harder… and ripped the door right out of its hinge. “ _How long have I been here? This place is definitely abandoned._ ” Tossing the door aside with a deafening **CLANG** , the bomber left the cramped space and discovered a larger area with a large number of these small spaces lining the walls, with access to the upper floor – the bomber’s current position – linked to a single metal stairway; perhaps this was a storage area. The confused bomber didn’t get a chance to properly look around before a scratchy wail attempted to sound off before quickly falling silent. He had no interest in more fighting, so he jumped down to the floor and ran through the sewer entrance. The sewers themselves were unremarkable, except the flowing water was unusually clear. The bomber navigated through the serpentine layout and left through the first doorway he saw.

 

“Hi there! The BHB captured you too, huh?” The bomber glanced at the bright red-haired human operating a computer terminal.

“I’m not really supposed to be here if that’s what you mean.”the bomber responded, “but it sounds like the BHB is causing trouble here.”

“They’ve been acting really aggressive lately after he found that gem...” The bomber shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Ugh, I don’t like where this is going. Anytime someone has a sudden change of plans after finding something means they’re either completely controlled by it or they knew what it was and...” He briefly trailed off before he could finish the explanation, unintentionally reminding himself of a particular incident. “...well, the important thing to remember is that some people can be very different once a special artifact is involved.”

“Artifact...” the red-haired human pondered, “like the orange gem that red guy had?”

“...Orange gem?”

“Yeah, the one that looks like it’s wearing a little crown. I thought I saw a crazy red dude bragging about it a minute ago and I’m trying to look for him.”

“ _My Fire Stone_!” the bomber mumbled. Someone had stolen the very artifact that allowed him to make bombs! He ran to the opposite end of the room and tried to open the heavily rusted door, but it wouldn’t budge. The human tried to question the bomber’s intentions but quickly cowered after the latter kicked the solid, but rusted, metal door down and rushed through… to a small maintenance room with a relatively large electric pump. “Damn it! A dead end!”

 

“Ha ha ha… about time you figured it out.” a voice boomed. “ **Fire up!** ” Flames billowed upward from the four corners of the area before a small explosion in the center revealed a warrior whose armor was specifically designed to resemble flames. “I’m actually surprised you managed to escape your little cell...” The flame warrior crossed his arms and chuckled, then continued, “Not that it matters, since now I have the Fire Stone that was deni--”

“Listen up, hotshot,” the annoyed bomber interrupted, “power isn’t supposed to replace skill, and you’re about to deal with that firsthand if you don’t give the Stone back to its real owner.” The flame warrior started breathing a little heavier...

“Do you even know who I am? I am the Crimson Lotus Flame, one of the seven Astral Knights!” His chestplate briefly glowed as the knight launched a bright wall of flame toward the bomber, laughing maniacally as the flames harmlessly brush past his intended victim.

“Metal doesn’t burn,” the bomber taunted, “and I’ve got more important things to do.” The Crimson Flame lunged himself at the bomber for a few quick punches, but were easily predicted and avoided; the bomber retaliated with his own quick strike directly at the torso, catching his prideful opponent off-guard. “ _No one wants to negotiate, Shiro,_ ” he reminded himself as the Crimson Flame uses the stolen Fire Stone to power up, “ _it’s better to just get it over with._ ” The Crimson Flame rushed at the bomber for a powerful assault, only to be shut down by Shiro’s own precise, decisive attack.

“H-how… ergh… but I had--”

“You were warned to just drop the Fire Stone and run, and I’ve had enough of people thinking they can just use me for their own ends.” The now-rogue bomber forcefully retrieved the Stone from his defeated opponent and used its power to generate his familiar, signature weapon. “And I think I’ll start with your Knights.” Dropping the classic bomb right next to the Crimson Flame, Shiro silently left the area before the fuse burned out.

 

“ _Captain,” a crackling voice called out through an unseen communication device, “Baelfael’s not responding to our hails ever since he claimed to acquire the Fire Stone. Should we send a group after him?”_

“ _No,” the captain sternly answered as he adjusted his black, wide-brimmed hat, “He was enough trouble trying to cooperate with… but he won’t be able to run far; we’ll catch up with him eventually.”_

“ _Hai, Captain.” a brief static click signaled the end of the short conversation._

“ _Don’t toy with me, Mihaele,”  the captain grumbled, “First you try to possess a space pirate, now you try to deny my Fire Stone? I will claim all things in due time; your actions only delay it...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending how the second part of Alcatraz goes, (it's not here yet) I'll either merge it into this chapter or separate it.


End file.
